


Pokemon: Kanto Dreams

by Air_Head_Ry



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Comics, Fantasy, Multiple Authors, Pictures, Pokemon - Freeform, based off an rp, but we try to keep everything close to canon, mostly OCs, slightly AU, some canon characters, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Air_Head_Ry/pseuds/Air_Head_Ry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 years after the end of the Unova Region, the world of Pokemon is drastically different then what we all know. 10 years ago, a series of cave-ins and rock-slides in Mt. Silver awoke something the world has never seen, deep within its core. Several Trainers, including a famous trainer from Pallet Town, disappeared within the catastrophe, and something sinister arose in their place. A man who police have named 'The Pokemon Collector' appeared and began his tirade over the Kanto Region. It is this world, that young Pokemon Trainer, Azure, heads out on to start his Pokemon Journey, but is quickly set off course by an old and powerful Pikachu, asking for help on saving its Trainer. With the help of this Pikachu, can Azure, Cerise, and Coal stop the Pokemon Collector and save him from himself, discover the secrets of Mt. Silver, and save the world from an unknown force? Or is the world doomed to suffer the same fate as the mountain?</p>
<p>This story includes art, some comic strips, and writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: A New Pokemon Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And welcome to Kanto Dreams! 
> 
> This fan-fic is based off an RP with several different members, and is written by Manganimefandom, drawn by Rygel-n, and uploaded by myself. It may be slightly AU, due to the fact that only one of our members is caught up in the series, and one of our members has never seen the anime before, but we try to keep things as close to canon as possible. Its easy for everyone to follow, because it mostly focuses on the evens surrounding the original Kanto Series, as Azure, Cerise, and Coal start out in Kanto.
> 
> To be on the safe-side, I will mention that there will be some violence, but nothing so far that is morbidly gory. If anyone has a problem with the rating, I would be more then happy to raise it. 
> 
> Though this story focuses more on OC characters, there will be lots of familiar Kanto faces, only 25 or so year older then when they appeared in the Anime. The first of which, you will meet in this chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy Pokemon: Kanto Dreams!

[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/217/70259841.jpg/)  


[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/220/titlem.jpg/)  


[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/254/29888726.jpg/)  


 

**Episode 1:  
A New Pokemon Journey**

 

“Dewgong! Ice Beam now!” an older woman shouted, pointing her finger out over the large, Olympic-sized pool serving as the arena. She stood on one of several thick mats that lay drifting across the pool, her apponent, a young trainer - looking to win his Cascade Badge - stood on one directly across from her. He clenched his fists and growled. His Pokemon, a small Turtwig, braced itself on a mat in front of him.

 

“Prepare yourself, Turtwig!” The trainer called.

 

The woman smirked as the water in front of her burst up, spraying water everywhere, as a large white Pokemon leapt from the pool and landed on the mat in front of her. The Pokemon looked like an elegant white seal, with a large beautiful horn, and mermaid tail. It tilted its head down, as a giant beam of ice shot from its horn.

 

“Dodge it Turtwig!” The trainer called.  
“I don‘t think so!” The woman replied, “Dewgong, don‘t let it get away!”

 

The small turtle-like Pokemon tried to leap out of the way, but it could not get away from large Dewgong’s attack. The woman smirked again, as the beam of ice collided with the small Turtwig, and sent it flying backwards - soaring at the trainer, and knocking him into the water.

 

_Turtwig is unable to battle. The Opposing Trainer is out of usable Pokemon. Gym Leader Misty has won the battle!_

_  
_

The woman looked up at a speaker as it blasted out, and then back at the kid as he tried to climb out of the pool, a defeated expression on his face.

 

Misty smiled, “Don‘t feel so glum, kid. You can always try again.”  
The kid grumbled something, and then walked out towards the exit.

 

Misty sighed and leapt from the mat and over to the edge of the pool.

 

“Pi-pi-pi!”

 

Misty gasped and looked up as a small electric mouse came running towards her. She laughed and opened her arms as it pounced at her, colliding with her chest and snuggling itself into the nook of her neck.

 

“Thank you!” Misty laughed,  
“Pi! Pichu! Pi!” It cheered,  
“Nice match, Mom!”

 

Misty smiled, and looked up. A kid, barely ten years old walked up from the sidelines. His shaggy black hair spiked everywhere, and Misty made a mental note to send the kid for a haircut soon. His green eyes were only a shade darker then her own, though besides that, he looked almost nothing like her. Whenever she looked at him, she just wished he looked at least a little more like her, and not like his good-for-nothing father.

 

The small, fluffy, electric mouse in her arms turned, its large ears - nearly twice the size of its own head - twitched. It cheered and jumped from her arms as the boy approached. He held his arms out, catching it, and placing the small Pokemon on his shoulder.

 

“It wasn‘t that great.” Misty sighed, “Pokemon trainers today are not as strong as the ones from my day.”  
“That just means less work for me!” The kid cheered, his hands clenching into fists in excitement, “Man, I am so pumped to start my Pokemon Journey!”  
Misty paled, “Azure… I thought we agreed that you‘d stay here and train to be a Gym Leader.”  
“But Mom!” Azure complained, “I‘ll never be strong enough to be a Gym Leader by staying here! I don‘t even want to be a Gym Leader! I want to be a Pokemon Master!”  
“Pi! Pichu!” Pichu nodded.  
Misty sighed, placing her hands on her hips, “You just like your father! So what? You expect me to just let you go, and never see you again - like him?”  
Azure frowned, “You‘ll see me again… I have to come back to beat you for a badge!”  
“That‘s not my point.” Misty snapped, “I‘d feel much better if you stayed here and trained to be a Gym Leader.”

Azure frowned and reached into his pocket, pulling out a flyer, “Look! Day after tomorrow, they are issuing new Starter Pokemon in Pallet Town to all kids of age to start their Pokemon Journey! And I‘m ten years old now… so please Mom! Please can I go?”  
“I‘ll need to think about it some more.” Misty sighed, looking away from him.  
“But we‘ve been talking about this for years!” Azure begged, “Look, I‘ll just get my starter Pokemon… and I will remember to call every day, and visit whenever I can. Please Mom!”  
“Piiiiiiiii!” Pichu mimicked.  
Misty looked up at the little Pichu on her son’s shoulder. Both Azure and Pichu folded their hands in front of them, their eyes widening. She sighed in defeat, “Oh can those eyes get any bigger. Fine.”  
“Really!” Azure gasped,  
“But how do you expect to get to Pallet Town without a Pokemon? Pichu just hatched last week, she‘s too little to fight.” Misty frowned,  
“I‘ll fly over or something.” Azure shrugged, “Thank you Mom!”  
“Pichu!” Pichu nodded.  
“I‘d feel better if you took one of my Pokemon instead of getting a Starter.” Misty frowned, "I am sure Polytoad would love to go with you."  
“No!” Azure gasped, “As awesome as Polytoad is, I need to do this myself! You trained Polytoad, not me, and want to become the world‘s best Pokemon Master, without any help! Right Pichu?”  
“Pi! Pichu!” The little mouse nodded.  
Misty rubbed her face with her hand, “I guess its two against one then. I suppose you‘ll be taking Pichu with you then?”  
“Of course!” Azure nodded, pulling Pichu from his shoulders and holding her in his arms, “Pichu‘s my pal! We go everywhere together, right buddy?”  
“Pi!” She nodded.  
“And she was my birthday present after all.” Azure finished, “I raised her from an egg and everything!”  
“I know.” Misty sighed.

 

She stepped forward and threw her arms around him, hugging him close.  
“M-Mom!” Azure blushed.  
“When did you get so big?” Misty sighed,  
“Mom!” Azure pushed her away, “I‘m ten years old now! I‘m not a baby anymore!”  
“Pichu!” Pichu agreed.  
“I suppose you’ll want to leave tomorrow then, huh…do you want me to come with you to Pallet Town?” She asked,  
“No!” Azure shook his head, “You‘ve got to look after the Gym after all!”  
Misty nodded, “Ok then. You’d better start packing then…”  
“Yes!” Azure cheered, “This is so awesome! Come on, Pichu! Let‘s get packing!”  
“Pi!” She nodded.

 

Azure turned and started running from the Gym, and towards the door that led to the living quarters. Misty watched them go and sighed. She knew for ten years now that Azure would probably leave… though she did not want him too…

 

All she could remember was all the trouble her and her friends got into when she was on her Pokemon Journey… would Azure get in trouble like that? Would he be safe? Would he come home? She wrapped her arms around herself and hugged herself. All she could really do now, was hope… hope he would stay safe, and at least come home once in a while… unlike that useless excuse for his father.

 

… … …

 

Azure scrambled through his room, throwing whatever he thought he needed into his backpack…

 

A change of clothes… a sleeping bag… pajamas… his swim trunks… his phone…

 

Pichu tried her best in helping. She would go around and pick stuff up, and walk over to Azure with it… a couple of mismatched socks, a book, and then several useless stuff he put aside because he knew he did not need it.

 

The last thing Pichu grabbed, was a large soft baby blanket from the bed. The blanket was covered with little pictures of Pokemon eggs of all sizes and shapes. She wrapped herself up in it, before hoping off the bed and walking over to him.

 

“Pi?” She asked, clenching the blanket tightly,  
“Of course you can bring your blankie.” Azure smiled, patting her on the head.  
“Pichu!” She cheered, she tried to hand it to him, but he shook his head.  
“We‘re not leaving till tomorrow, you should hold on to it till then.” He said.  
“Chu!” She said softly, before climbing up onto Azure’s lap, wrapping the blanket around herself again.  
Azure stroked her head absentmindedly, “I wonder if we‘re forgetting anything?”

 

Pichu shrugged. Azure laughed and leaned back against the bed. Should he put Pichu in a pokeball? He’d never even thought about it before… he had gotten her as an egg, and just incubated her till she hatched. But, did that mean he intended to use her as one of his Pokemon? The thought never accrued to him before. Pichu was a Pokemon after all, and while Pichu’s were known not to be all that great in fights - due to their inability to control their electric powers - they did eventually evolve into Pikachu…

 

“Pi…” Pichu sighed, drifting off to sleep on his lap.

 

Oh well. He’ll worry about it later. He stroked her head, and closed his eyes. He was just drifting off to sleep, when he heard a knock on the door.

 

“Come in.” He sighed, looking over as the door started to open.

Mom walked in. She had gotten changed from that awful swimsuit she usually wears while battling at the pool, and had tied her hair back up. She looked tired…

 

“Hey, Mom.” Azure smiled.  
“I‘ve got something for you.” Mom said, walking over and sitting on the ground across from him,  
“For me?” Azure asked.

 

Mom nodded, holding out her hand. Azure reached over and grabbed whatever it was she was holding. It looked like a wristwatch, with a large display screen.

 

“While you were packing, I went down to the PokeMart and bought this for you.” She stated,  
“Cool!” Azure smiled, he looked at it in confusion, “Um… what is it?”  
Mom laughed, “It‘s a PokeGear. Trainers use them for a variety of different things. You can install different apps onto it as well. I already installed the clock, radio, calendar, map, and phone already into it. ”  
Azure felt his eyes get bigger and bigger as she listed off all the neat features of the PokeGear, “Mom… thank you! This is awesome!”  
“I just want to make sure your safe, and that you will call every now and then.” Mom frowned.  
“You’re the best!” Azure nodded,  
“Oh, and I talked to a friend of mine, and he is willing to fly you over to Pallet, he is visiting family there, before heading out.”  
“Awesome!” Azure cheered, “This is going to be so cool!”  
“Yes.” Mom nodded, “The Kanto region is really a remarkable place. I know you‘ll have fun.”

She reached over and stroked Pichu’s head. The baby Pokemon sighed in its sleep. “You make sure to take care of Pichu. Ok?”  
“I will!” Azure nodded,  
Mom stood up, “I‘m proud of you, son. But if you want to be in Pallet Town by tomorrow, you should get some sleep. My friend will be here early tomorrow to pick you up.”  
Azure nodded, scooping up the sleeping Pokemon on his lap, and placing her gently on the bed, “Man! I‘m too excited to sleep! This is going to be awesome!”  
“Good night son.” Mom rolled her eyes,  
“Can‘t I watch one more episode of ‘Who’s That Pokemon?’ before bed?” He begged, “I‘m wide awake, and its only nine-o’clock!”  
“Fine. Just one episode.” Mom agreed, “Then its off to bed.”  
Azure nodded, “You‘re the best!”

 

Mom sighed, before turning and leaving the room. Azure waited until she left, and then flicked on the TV, before getting into his pyjama’s, and snuggling into bed. He was going to make sure nothing went wrong! He would be in Pallet Town a day early, just to make sure he got the best Pokemon, and to make sure nothing goes wrong! Who would he pick? The Kanto Starters are Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle…

 

Guess he’ll decide tomorrow.

 

… … …

 

“Pi…pi…piCHU!”

 

Azure woke up with a scream as he felt the electricity course through him, sending him flying off the bed, taking the blankets with him. He hit the ground with a gasp.

 

“Wha?” He groaned, leaning up, and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

Pichu was asleep on the bed, curled up in her ‘blankie’ and snoring softly. Her cheeks sparked slightly with the after-effects of her unintentional assault. Azure groaned and rubbed his face. This was how he usually got up… Pichu’s had little control over their electricity, and she usually accidentally let out a charge while she was sleeping. The attack was never all that strong, and she never meant to do it.

 

Azure sighed and looked out the window. The sun was just rising. Perfect! He was up bright and early! With an excited cheer, he quickly threw the last of his essentials in his bag and went snooping for the perfect outfit for his journey. He opened his closet and grabbed some black fingerless gloves, a sterdy pair of blue jeans, a black shirt with the Cerulean Gym logo on it, and threw a green, blue, and white jacket into his backpack for safe keeping. He turned back to the bed, and scooped up the sleeping Pokemon, cradling her in his arms and wrapping the ‘blankie’ around her as he went. He ran down the stairs and into the gym.

 

It was empty, and the only lights in the gym was that of the early morning sun, casting a golden-pink glow over everything.

 

“Polytoed.”

 

Azure stopped and turned around, startled by sudden noise. He looked down and saw his Mom’s Polytoed standing at his feet behind him, blinking in the dull light.

 

“Hey Polytoed.” Azure smiled, shifting Pichu’s weight to one arm, and reaching down to pat the Pokemon on the head, “Don‘t worry Polytoed. I‘ll come back to visit!”  
“You better make sure you do!”

 

Azure jumped, and looked up, smiling when he saw his Mom standing at the foot of the stairs, her arms folded over her chest.

 

“Mom!” He cheered, running over to her.  
“I thought you‘d be up at the crack of dawn again.” She smiled, reaching down to rustle his hair, “Eager as always.”  
“I‘m so excited!” Azure cheered, “I promise I‘ll become the world‘s greatest Pokemon Master!”  
“I‘m sure you will.” She nodded, “Just remember, Azure, there are hundreds of other children all with the same goal of becoming a Pokemon Master, so don‘t get carried away with yourself. Being the best Pokemon Trainer you can be is also an admirable goal.”  
“I‘m not Dad. I won‘t get carried away and take off to never-be-seen-again.” Azure pouted, “But, I will become a Pokemon Master! I just know it!”  
“As long as you do your best, that‘s all that matters.” Mom nodded.

 

She reached down and pulled Pichu from his arms. The little mouse twitched and slowly opened its eyes, before stretching, and yawning loudly.

“Good morning, Pichu!” Mom smiled, rubbing the Pokemon’s head.  
“Chaaaaaa…” She yawned.

 

She hugged Pichu tightly, and the Pokemon hugged her back, before squirming out of the blanket, and hoping back to Azure’s shoulder. Mom folded the blanket up, and Azure turned around so she could put the blanket into his backpack.

 

The two headed outside. A man was waiting there with some giant flying Pokemon that Azure recognized from ‘Who’s That Pokemon?’. It was a giant Fearow. The Trainer was a man Azure did not recognize. He was leaning against the Cerulean Gym sign.

 

“Ready to go, kid?” He asked.  
Azure nodded, “Am I ever!”

 

Mom sighed, “So… you remember to call, ok? And make sure you eat healthy, and take care of yourself… and don‘t get into to much trouble.”  
Azure nodded, “I promise Mom.”  
“That‘s my boy.” She smiled, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a big hug.

 

He pulled away from her and the man stepped away from the sign and climbed onto the back of the Fearow, reaching down to help Azure up.

 

“Hold on tight kid. We‘ll be in Pallet Town before you know it.” He stated.  
“Sweet!” He cheered, pulling Pichu off his shoulder, and placing her safely between them.

 

The giant Fearow cawed out loudly, before taking to the air. Mom waved after them.

 

“Remember!” She called, “Be safe!”

 

Azure smiled and turned away from her, looking out at the sky as the ascended.

 

Finally! He was going to start his Pokemon Journey!


	2. A New Goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azure and Pichu have started their Pokemon Journey! With the help of a friend of his mother’s, Azure flew from Cerulean City, to Pallet Town - a town famous for being the starting place for some legendary Trainers. Here, Azure plans on finally getting his starter Pokemon and starting his own Pokemon Journey! What kind of adventures await him today?

**EPISODE 2**   
**A New Goal**   
  


Azure laughed as he ran through the last of the tall grass leading into Pallet Town, the Trainer that had let them down in a field on the other side followed him silently. Azure slowed to a halt, his green eyes widening as he looked around. Pallet Town looked nothing like he thought it would. He expected it to be… bigger, grander. After all, so many great Trainers had started from here! But in reality, from where he stood, it looked smaller then Cerulean City… much smaller. Still, the place was crowded with wannabe trainers, all of them desperate to get one of the three Starter Pokemon.   
  
“Well, that‘s it kid.” The Trainer said, “Good luck tomorrow!”  
Azure nodded, “Thanks for the ride!”  
  
The Trainer nodded and walked off into the crowd. Azure sighed and looked back at the town, “Well Pichu… I didn‘t expect such a great turnout…”  
“Piiiii…” Pichu sighed, her ears folding back.   
“Don‘t worry Pichu!” Azure cheered, “We‘re here nice and early! We‘ll camp out in front of the Professor‘s place, and get first dibs!”  
“Pi! Pichu!” She pumped her little fist in the air.   
  
Azure smiled and shifted his backpack on his back, before walking into the town. The place was packed! It was like every kid from the Kanto Region had come down here for their chance to start their Pokemon Journey.   
  
…Just remember, Azure, there are hundreds of other children all with the same goal, and there can only be one Pokemon Master, so don‘t get carried away with yourself. Being the best Pokemon Trainer you can be is also an admirable goal…  
  
Azure could hear his mother’s words ring through his mind, and he shook his head. He can’t let himself thing that way! These other wannabe trainers don’t stand a chance.   
  
Pushing through the crowd, he made his way over towards the Lab. He looked at it in awe… he had never seen such a unique building before! There were several lots around it used to store Pokemon that Trainers had caught, and just seeing the Pokemon frolicking in the fields was getting his blood pumping. Azure walked over towards the old fashioned wooden fence corralling Pokemon in the field. Something immediately caught his eye, and he laughed, running the rest of the way over and leaned against it.  
  


  
  
Azure forced himself to turn away from the Tauros. He scooped Pichu back up, and walked over towards the Lab. A large poster was taped on the glass doors leading into the lab. Azure stopped walking in front of it, it was the same poster that was in the flyer he showed his Mom…   
  


  
  
Azure looked over the poster, at the picture of the three starter Pokemon…  
  
Charmander…  
Bulbasaur…  
Squirtle…   
  
He looked behind him at the crowd of people. There were only three starter Pokemon, and all these people wanting to get their hands on one of them…  
  
He plopped himself beside the door and sighed.   
  
“Pi?” Pichu asked.  
“We‘ll wait right here!” Azure nodded, “As long as we wait in line overnight, we can be sure to get one of the first starters!”  
“Pichu!” She cheered. She turned around on his shoulder and reached down for his backpack, tugging at the zipper. Azure blinked and gently pulled her off his shoulder, and pulled his backpack off,   
“You want something inside?” He asked,  
“Chu!” She nodded, her ears going back and her eyes widening.  
Azure laughed, “I know what you want. You want your blankie, right?”  
“Pichu!” She begged.   
Azure nodded and quickly opened the zipper, pulling out the blanket and passing it to the baby Pokemon, “Here ya go pal!”  
“Pi, Pichu!” She thanked, wrapping the soft fabric around herself.   
  
Azure closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall of the lab with a sigh. But before he could even relax, an unfamiliar voice spoke up, startling him. He jumped up to his feet with a gasp.

  
  
Azure looked up at the woman talking. It was an older woman. Her greying hair still had traces of brown here and there, and her brown eyes were rimmed with deep wrinkles, creased by the large smile on her face.   
  
“No! It‘s ok!” Azure smiled, rubbing the back of his head switching Pichu to one arm as he did, “I was dozing off! Its my fault Ms!  
“So polite!” She smiled, “Oh my! Is that a Pikachu?”  
“No ma‘am.” Azure shook his head, “This is Pichu! She‘s Pikachu‘s baby form.”  
“Pichu!” Pichu greeted.  
“A baby Pikachu?” She gasped, placing a hand on her cheek, “Please may I hold it?”  
“Uh…” Azure said, holding out Pichu towards her, “Sure!”  
The woman’s smile broadened, and she gently grabbed Pichu from him, and cradled it in her arms, “Its so cute!” She looked back down at Azure, “You and Pichu remind me of someone… what‘s your name, if you don‘t mind me asking?”  
“Its Azure Waterflower.” He replied,  
“Waterflower…” She whispered, her expression falling for a second, but quickly being replaced by a large smile, “Well Azure, you can‘t expect to wait outside all day! Where are you staying?”  
“Well…” Azure said, looking over at the Pokemon Lab, “I was planning on staying here so I get my first choice of Pokemon!”  
“That is ridiculous!” She gasped, she reached down and grabbed Azure’s hand, “Come with me!”  
“Uh? Where?” Azure asked,  
“I‘ll make you some nice hot tea at my house.” She promised, “Oh! My name is Delia Ketchum.”   
“Nice too meet you Ms. Ketchum!” Azure smiled.   
“Pichu pi!” Pichu agreed.   
“Awe! Its just so cute!” Ms. Ketchum smiled, nuzzling Pichu’s head.   
  
The two fell silent as they walked, Ms. Ketchum seemed lost in thought, and Azure was not sure what to say. Finally, Ms. Ketchum slowed down to a stop.  
  
“Is something wrong?” Azure asked,  
“Azure…” She sighed, turning around to look at him, “You really do remind me of…someone.”  
“Who?” He asked without really thinking.  
“My son.” She replied, “He was about your age when he left Pallet Town…”  
Azure grinned, “Really? That‘s so cool!”  
She looked sadly away, “I wish so.”  
  
The way she said that, sent a shiver up Azure’s spine. It was so full of grief and loneliness that it almost hurt to hear. Pichu in her arms looked up at her, her ears twitching, before leaning up and licking Ms. Ketchum’s face. Ms. Ketchum forced a phony-looking smile, and patted the baby Pokemon.  
  
“Did… something happen to your son?” Azure asked, feeling awkward.   
Ms. Ketchum sighed, “Perhaps its best to talk about this inside?”  
Azure nodded.   
  
… … …   
  
Before Azure knew it, he found himself sitting on an old-fashioned chair, in the middle of an old-fashioned dining room, in an old, traditional style house, with an old Mr. Mime handing him a steaming cup of tea.  
  
“Thank you!” Azure said, grabbing the cup and taking a sip.   
“Thank you for your help, Mimey.” Ms. Ketchum smiled as she sat down across from Azure with her own cup.   
  
‘Mimey’ then went and grabbed an apple from the counter, returning to hand it to Pichu, who was nestled on the couch in the living room, her attention glued to the television. She cheered and grabbed the apple, which was nearly as big as her own head, before turning back to her cartoons.  
  
“Ms. Ketchum…” Azure asked,  
“You want to know what happened to my son.” She sighed, taking a sip of her tea, “He was around your age, when he left on his own Pokemon Journey. He left Pallet Town with a Pikachu.”  
  
She paused and looked away, “I was so worried when he left… I made him promise to call me every now and again… and for awhile he did so. He called to check up on me, and even came home to visit a few times… but as time went on, those calls became less and less. I told myself that he was a busy Pokemon Trainer, and did not have time to call, and as long as he kept sending Pokemon to Professor Oak, I knew he was alright.” She looked down at her tea, “But then, several years after he started his Pokemon Journey… he seemed to stop catching Pokemon. I asked Professor Oak about it, and he said not to worry, that my son may just be in an area where there are no Pokemon that he did not already have… I kept a watch on the TV. I had been following the Gym Reports ever since he left, watching the news report every single badge he won… but as the months went by, there was still nothing. No Pokemon coming in, no badges being won…”  
  
“You must have been worried.” Azure whispered.  
  
“Yes.” She nodded, “I was very worried. Though, I told myself that my son was an adult now, and maybe something had come up? But as time continued to pass without any word… I couldn‘t help it anymore. I had Mimey take me to Viridian City, and I asked the Gym Leader, an old friend of my son‘s, to help me look for him. So he closed the Gym down for a bit, and took off to help find him… though, after months of searching, he came back empty handed.”  
  
“Did something happen to him?” Azure gasped. Pichu jumped up onto his shoulder from behind, apparently finding this conversation more entertaining then the TV now.  
  
“He said he managed to track down the people who were travelling with my son the last time anyone heard from him. His friends both had to go home. One of them had an emergency at his gym, and had to return. Apparently something happened after that, which caused the other girl to give up her own Pokemon Journey, and return home. Apparently, he told me that she seemed ‘hopeless and defeated’ when he saw her, but both of his travelling companions refused to tell him anything.”  
  
“What could possibly happen to make someone give up on their dream?” Azure gasped.  
  
“I don‘t know.” She shook her head, “I do know that my son did not give up there, and if he did, he did not return home. I became desperate after that, and went to Officer Jenny and filed a ‘Missing Persons Case’, and she assured me that the Officers in every town would be on the lookout for him.” She paused and sighed, before taking another sip of her tea, “Word started to spread, and with the help of the townsfolk, I even opened up a reward for anyone who had tips that could lead us to my son‘s whereabouts… tips came in daily, but none of them checked out. None of them even formed any sort of pattern… I was beginning to fear the worst, when we finally got a clue. Shortly after word started to spread about my son‘s disappearance, Professor Oak‘s lab was broken into, though the Professor later said the break-in was odd. My son‘s Box was completely emptied, the thieves that broke in stole every single Pokemon he had stored at the lab, disabled the box, and deleted his account, making it so that if he caught a Pokemon, they would not automatically be transferred to the Lab.”  
  
Azure raised an eyebrow, “Was his Pokemon the only ones stolen?”  
  
She shook her head, “That is the odd thing. The thieves then searched the Lab, and stole one of every Pokemon stored there, that was not in my son‘s box.”  
“Do you think it was him?” Azure asked,  
  
She shook her head, “My son was so sweet and innocent. He always went through so much trouble to help everyone around him… but this terrible break-in did make me think that something terrible could have happened to my son… the case went from a ‘Missing Persons’ to a ‘Possible Kidnapping Case’, but there was still no information… no ties, no proof… Officer Jenny did her best, but in the end - she had to shut down the case. There was just no evidence, and no leads… the case went cold.”  
  
“Did you ever see your son again?” Azure asked.  
She bit her bottom lip, and Mimey walked over to pat her shoulder. She shook her head, “No.”  
“I‘m so sorry.” Azure whispered,  
“So you see…” Ms. Ketchum ordered, “You HAVE to make sure to call your Mother, at least once a week! And never forget, even though you are on your own, and travelling the world, she is still your mother, and has a right to know where you are!”  
Azure nodded, “I promise, I‘ll remember to call.”  
Ms. Ketchum’s expression softened, “That’s a good boy. Now how about I go make some dinner?”  
“Oh!” Azure gasped, “You don‘t have to do that, Ms!”  
“Oh shush.” She wagged her finger at him, “I always try and help out new Trainers that come to town. And besides, I made you sit here and listen to my story - the least I could do is make you dinner.”  
“I was happy to listen.” Azure replied, “I mean, I bet its really hard for you, and talking about it will get it off your chest, and make sure the legacy of your son lives on, and the lessons learned from his journey get passed to someone else.”  
Ms. Ketchum paused, her eyes watering as she looked at Azure. She quickly crossed the table and pulled him into a large hug, “You really do remind me of my boy.”  
  
… … …   
  
Azure could not sleep. Ms. Ketchum set up a bed for him on the couch in the living room - and with a stomach full of her delicious cooking, he thought he would fall asleep without any problems. But as the moon hung high overhead, and the sounds of Noctowls hooting outside, Azure found himself wide awake. Pichu was snoring softly from the pillow beside him, curled up in her blanket. He wished he could fall asleep too… tomorrow was going to be a big day! But… he couldn’t tell at this moment if he was excited for tomorrow, or worried what happened to Ms. Ketchum’s son?   
  
Ms. Ketchum said that the Viridian Gym Leader said that his partner gave up on her journey and went home…   
  
Why would anyone give up like that?   
  
Did Ms. Ketchum’s son give up too?   
  
He rolled over and sighed, his mind wandering. He started thinking about his Dad. Did he give up too? Mom never told him much about him… only that he was a Pokemon Trainer who left to continue his journey while he was still just a small child. Azure could not even remember what the guy looked like…  
  
Sighing with defeat, he leaned up, trying not to disturb Pichu. Being a Pokemon Trainer was a common thing… it seemed everyone did it now… but then… how come there were so many adults with ordinary jobs and families? Were they all people who gave up on their journeys? Would he give up?  
  
No!   
  
He would make sure he would defeat that worthless excuse for a father he had, and succeed where he didn’t. He would become a Pokemon Master, where his father had not been heard from since he left. Azure was certain it was because he failed, and was too embarrassed to return home because of it… well, when that bastard recognized his son standing on the Victory Platform at the Indigo Plateau… the thought of him squirming with jealousy made Azure smile.   
  
He pushed himself off the couch, and walked over to the window, pushing the blinds aside to look out… the sun would be rising in a few hours…  
  
With a sigh, he laid back down, and closed his eyes.  
  
“Azure! Azure, its time to get up!”   
  
Azure rolled over, “Five more minutes Mom…”  
“Mom? Now that‘s precious. Come on Azure. Its already six am.”  
Azure’s eyes shot open, and he leaned up, Pichu groaned as she was jolted awake by the movement, “S-Six o‘clock already? Oh man… I slept in.”  
“Nonsense. Of course you didn‘t. The Pokemon Lab does not open until eight.” Ms. Ketchum smiled. She had been leaning over him to wake him up, but thankfully leaned back in time for him to jump up, “And I refuse to let you leave without a good breakfast. No point leaving for your Pokemon Journey with an empty stomach!”  
Azure smiled and nodded, “Thank you!”   
  
He felt like he was only asleep for a moment. He felt as if he had just leaned back and closed his eyes… but here he was, feeling the warmth of the morning sun wash over his face, while Ms. Ketchum folded up the blankets, and cleaned up the ‘bed’. Azure offered to help, but she just pointed him to the table, where there was a delicious spread of pancakes, strawberries, and orange juice.   
  
“Eat up.” Ms. Ketchum smiled, “And if you wanted to be first in line, you should leave shortly after.”  
Azure sat down at the table and started shoving food into his mouth, “Thanks so much!”  
  
Ms. Ketchum chuckled as she put the blanket away in a closet, “The way you eat even reminds me of my son…”  
  
Azure finished the last pancake, and wiped his face, before turning back to Ms. Ketchum, “I promise Ms! I will look for your son!”  
Ms. Ketchum looked slightly taken back. She smiled and nodded, “Thank you… but its been over ten years since he disappeared… I doubt you‘ll find him.”  
Azure frowned, he stood up and clenched his fist, “I promise you! I will find your son, and become the best trainer the Indigo Plateau has ever seen!”  
“Those are pretty bold goals.” Ms. Ketchum smiled, “Just promise me you won‘t get caught up in them?”  
Azure walked back to the couch and pulled his backpack onto his back, “I won‘t! But I‘ll hold true to my promise Ms! I will do whatever I can to try and track down your son!”  
Ms. Ketchum smiled and wrapped her arms around herself, “Thank you, Azure. That means a lot.”  
  
Azure nodded, and held his arm out for Pichu to climb up. The little electric mouse finished her meal, and pounced onto Azure’s arm, climbing up until she rested on his shoulder.  
  
“Thanks for the meal!” Azure said,  
“It was my pleasure!” She smiled, “But wait… you‘re not going on your Quest like that, are you?”  
“Like what?” Azure asked, looking down at his outfit…  
  
He had chosen something simple after all… plain blue jeans, black and red runners, and a signature black shirt, with a small picture of the Cascade Badge at the top left hand side of his shirt. He thought he had chosen something light and easy to travel in…  
  
“Where is your jacket?” She pointed out.  
Azure smiled, “In my bag.”  
“And what about a hat? No Pokemon Trainer should be without one.” She said.  
“I don‘t need one.” Azure shrugged,   
“Yes you do young man!” Ms. Ketchum folded her arms, “What will cover your head from the sun as you travel? What about heat stroke? What if it rains?”  
“My jacket has a hood.” Azure shrugged.  
“Nonsense!” She sighed.   
  
She turned around, “Wait here for a second.”   
“O…k…” Azure tilted his head, wondering what the heck was going on. She did not offer an explanation, and just hurried up the stairs. He had not seen the upstairs of the house, and thought it was rude to follow her up, since she asked him to wait there.  
  
A few seconds later, she returned with something bundled up in an old blanket. She stopped in front of Azure and slowly unwrapped it. Azure watched as something revealed itself from the blanket… a very old, and very worn out hat.   
  
It was red and white in colour, and the symbol that had once been on the front was mostly faded, and there was a small hole in the top corner where the red and white fabric met, but the way Ms. Ketchum was looking at it, showed that she cared about it an awful lot. She looked up from the hat, at Azure and smiled, before reaching over and placing it gently on his head. Azure gasped. It smelt heavily of campfire.   
  
“Pi?” Pichu asked, tilting her head and placing her paws on the top of the hat, her little nose twitching as she sniffed it.   
“That hat used to belong to my son.” She smiled.  
“Ma‘am…” Azure gasped, “I can‘t take this…”  
“No!” Ms. Ketchum shook her head, “You can… maybe, it will lead you back to its original owner some day, and help you on your journey?”  
  
Azure smiled. He felt a cocktail of different feelings all at once. He felt proud that she would give him such a treasured thing, and he felt nervous, and suddenly overwhelmed, and responsible.  
  
“I will find him.” Azure nodded, “And when I do, I‘ll give him back his hat, and tell him to come home!”  
“Pi! Pichu!” Pichu nodded.   
“Yes!” Ms. Ketchum cheered, “I have faith in you! Now come on, you should get moving if you want to make it to the Lab first!”  
“Oh? Right!” Azure gasped, he turned and started to run for the exit, “Thank you Ms. Ketchum!”  
“Bye now!” She smiled, and waved him off.   
  
Azure walked out the front door, and waved back at her, before taking off down the street, running towards the Pokemon Lab, beaming a large smile as he ran.   
  
Today was finally the day he would get his Starter Pokemon, and start on his Pokemon Journey! He was so excited!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time:
> 
> Pallet Town used to be known as the 'Town of Pure White Beginnings', but time changes everything, and as rival Trainers from all over Kanto struggle to get one of 3 starter Pokemon, Azure finds out the hard way that Pallet is no longer 'pure white'. Can Azure and Pichu fight their way through all the other Trainers and obtain a Starter? Or is Azure's Pokemon Journey, going to end before it even begins? And who is this silent boy who appears before Azure?


	3. Episode 3: Pallet Town...Town of Tainted Grey Beginnings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azure and Pichu have finally arrived in Pallet Town, and are only one day away, from starting their Pokemon Journey! What starter will Azure choose?
> 
> But what's this? The competition does not seem to friendly. Can Azure deal with the other wannabe-trainers in time to get his starter pokemon? Or will Azure have to sit out on the most important year of his life?

**Episode 3**   
**Pallet Town**   
**Town of Tainted Grey Beginnings?**   
  


  
  
Azure ran down the street as fast as he could, Pichu clinging to his back. He had slid the hat Ms. Ketchum had given him into his backpack the moment he had left, just because he was afraid of ruining it more then it already was. He could see the Pokemon Lab up ahead! The excitement was almost too much…  
  
Suddenly, he felt something tangle up with his ankle, and he tripped, flying through the air, and landing hard on the ground.   
  
“Ow…” Azure groaned, sitting up and looking behind him, “What did I trip over?”  
“Me you doofus!”  
  
Azure looked up. A tall kid with pointy red hair, and sharp blue eyes stared down at him, his face twisted in a mocking sneer. He looked down and saw the kid’s leg was sticking out…  
  
“You tripped me!” Azure gasped,  
The kid shrugged, “Don‘t blame me for your clumsiness, baby!”  
“Baby?” Azure said, “I‘m not a baby!”  
“Sure look like one to me!” He laughed, “Hey guys! Come look at the baby with his baby Pokemon!”  
  
A group of kids materialized from the side of the street, forming a tight circle around them.  
  
“Pichu…” Pichu cried nervously, clinging to the back of Azure’s head.   
“It‘s alright, Pichu.” Azure promised, pulling himself up, “Why did you trip me?”  
“Just like a baby.” The kid laughed, “Blame others for his lil‘ booboos.”  
The kids around them started laughing.  
“Stop that!” Azure snapped, “You tripped me, and you know it!”  
“What are you going to do about it, baby?” He laughed.   
  
Azure balled his hands into fists. Without thinking, he reached out for the kid who tripped him, wanting to punch the kid right in the face! But something held him back. He gasped as the straps of his backpack pulled him back.   
  
“Pichu!” Pichu whined, climbing over Azure’s shoulder and clinging to the front of his shirt. “Wha?” Azure gasped, turning around to see one of the kids holding the front of his backpack and digging through it, “Stop that! Get out of there!” He spun around, pushing the other kid back. But unfortunately, Azure could feel the kid’s hand pull something from his bag.  
  
“Awe! Look here guys, baby has a baby blanket!” He laughed,   
Azure looked back and saw the kid holding Pichu’s ‘blankie’, “Give that back!”   
  
He tried to reach for it again, but someone grabbed his backpack again, pulling on it hard enough to knock him down. The gang around Azure started to laugh again.   
  
“Awe! The little baby wants his blankie back!” One of them called,  
“Pichu! Chaaaa!” Pichu cried, her eyes wide as she stared at the blanket.  
“That belongs to Pichu!” Azure begged, “Give it back!”  
  
The kid holding the blanket clenched it in both hands, holding it as if he was going to tear it.   
  
“No!” Azure yelled.  
  
Suddenly, a hand came out of nowhere and clenched tightly onto the kid’s wrist. The kid gasped, and released the end of the blanket within that hand.   
  
“What the?” He gasped, turning to see who had grabbed him. Azure followed his gaze. A tall kid, probably around their age was standing there, his white-blonde hair was bone-straight, and long, tapering back to the back of his head, his bangs hanging down in his face. His blue-green eyes could be seen peering out through the bangs. He wore a grey shirt, under a black and red jacket, and black jeans. He did not look like your everyday average kid…  
  
“Cyan!” The kid gasped.   
  
Cyan did not say anything, just squeezed the kid’s wrist tighter.   
  
“Ah!” The kid cried, “L-let go! I‘m sorry Cyan! I‘m sorry!”  
“You shouldn‘t pick on others.” Cyan said, his voice was soft, almost whisper-like, and sounded like he doesn’t use it very often, “Especially if they are weaker then you. There is no honour in defeating a helpless enemy. Now give the kid back the blanket.”  
“Weaker?” Azure frowned, he stood up and the kid walked over to him, holding out the blanket with a scowl. Azure grabbed the blanket from him, and the kids all ran off, leaving Azure and Cyan standing in the road.

 

  
“Um… Thanks.” Azure said.  
“What are you doing here, kid?” Cyan replied, emotionlessly,  
“I‘m here to get my Starter Pokemon and my Trainer‘s License.” Azure explained,  
“You might as well just give up and go home.” Cyan said, equally tonelessly. He turned and started walking towards the Lab.  
“No way!” Azure shook his head, chasing after the stranger, “I‘m not going home! Not until I am a Pokemon Master!”  
“You will never be a master.” Cyan replied,  
“What?” Azure growled, “Says who?”  
“I will become the Pokemon Master.” Cyan stated coldly, “Anyone who stands in my way, will be squashed.”  
Azure frowned, “No way! The title of Pokemon Master will belong to me!”  
  
Cyan stopped walking and sighed, “Kid… did you know this town used to be called ‘The City Pure White Beginnings’?”  
“Huh? Yeah! Of course I did!” Azure nodded.  
“Though time has tarnished that title.” Cyan whispered, “Some famous people started their journeys here, and got further than anyone else ever has, and now everything comes here. Their presence has polluted the area. Turning it into all the other towns.”  
“Like those guys…” Azure whispered, looking over his shoulder, “Man, thanks again for saving me!”  
  
He turned back to look at Cyan, but the kid was gone. Azure gasped and looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. Azure frowned and stopped to fold up the blanket, swinging the bag around his back to put it in…  
  
“THE HAT!” Azure gasped, “Pichu! Where is my hat?”  
“Pichu?” Pichu shrugged,   
“Help me find it!” Azure asked, turning around and searching the ground,  
“Pi!” She nodded.   
  
Azure searched everywhere he could, from where he fell, to the side of the streets, to even the path back to Ms. Ketchum’s house… but he could not find it anywhere. With a defeated sigh, he collapsed on the curb, pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around it. Pichu walked up and patted his leg.  
  
“I can‘t believe I lost it already!” Azure cried, “Gah! How did I let this happen?”  
“Pichu pi!” Pichu cried, tugging on Azure’s pant leg,  
“What is it?” Azure asked, looking up.   
  
“Look at the baby.”  
  
Azure groaned when he recognized the voice, “Haven‘t you guys had enough?”  
  
The group of kids came out of their hiding places again, each of them snickering.  
  
“Its just like a baby to have to rely on others for help.” One laughed, “My name is Ken Euro, and I will be the greatest Pokemon Master!”  
“Yeah!”  
“He will!”  
“Ken‘s the greatest!”  
  
Ken smirked as his gang cheered him on, “Don‘t you know baby, that the Indigo League is always won by a Trainer from Pallet Town? You don‘t stand a chance!”  
“Big talk coming from someone who just ran away from another trainer.” Azure spat.  
“Why you!” Ken growled. He stopped and composed himself, “Everyone here knows not to mess with Cyan.”  
“Cyan?” Azure asked,  
  
Ken slowly pulled his hand out from behind his back, and Azure’s eyes widened when he saw what Ken had been hiding behind his back… it was Ms. Ketchum’s son’s hat!  
  
“That‘s mine!” Azure gasped, “Give that back!” He leaned forward to grab it from Ken, but the other boy just jumped back.   
  
Ken and his ‘flunkies’ started laughing, though they were looking around nervously - probably looking for Cyan or anyone else who would catch them. Azure grounded his teeth, “Give it back!”  
“You want it so bad?” Ken laughed, “Then come and get it!”  
  
He turned around, and started running off down the street, his gang laughing and following after him.   
  
“Hey!” Azure called, “Give that back!”  
“Piiiiichhhhuuuuuu!” Pichu called.   
“Come on Pichu!” Azure growled, scooping up the baby Pokemon and taking off after the ‘bullies’.  
  
The kids just laughed as they saw Azure chasing them and picked up the speed, dashing through the streets, and pushing anyone who got in their way aside. Azure growled, and Pichu’s cheeks sparked as they chased them, but Azure pushed himself harder, until he was gaining up to them…  
  
Ken laughed, rounding a corner and dashing past the welcome sign. Azure’s eyes gazed over it… ‘Pallet Town: Town of Pure White Beginnings’ … yeah right… these kids seems totally ‘pure’… pure rotten. Cyan’s words ran through his head - polluted was what he had called it, and Azure was finally seeing why Cyan thought that.   
  
“Pichu!” Pichu called.  
  
Azure stopped as fast as he could, nearly tripping himself in his efforts. He gasped as he regained his balance. The kids had took off through the tall grass on the outside of the town. A sign rested right before the grass reading:  
  


  
“Piiii…” Pichu whined.  
“I know Pichu… but we don‘t have a choice.” Azure sighed, “We need to get that hat back! I promises Ms. Ketchum I‘d return it to her son when I found him!”  
“Chu!” She nodded.    
  
Azure took a deep breath, before charging into the grass. He felt the tall grass tickle his legs through his jeans, but ignored it as he trudged forward. Pichu clung nervously to his back, her little face pressed into his hair. He kept his eyes open for any wild Pokemon.   
  
A few Rattata ran by, but none of them seemed to interested in him. The kids were just in front of him… he could see them! They exited the grass on the other side, and was standing in a small clearing. Azure burst through the grass and entered the clearing, watching them with suspicion as they fanned out and surrounded him.   
  
“Looks like the baby wants to play.” Ken laughed,  
“Give me back my hat!” Azure snapped,  
“Awe, this thing?” Ken laughed, putting the hat on his head, “Make me.”  
  
Azure balled his hands into fists. Without thinking, he charged at Ken, raising his fist to strike, but stopped suddenly when Ken held out his hand with a Pokeball in it. With a devilish smirk, Ken released his Pokemon, a Spearow sprung from the Pokeball and landed between its trainer, and Azure.   
  
Azure gasped, looking down at the Spearow, the little bird looked back at him with cruel eyes.  
  
“Pichu!” Pichu growled, arching herself over Azure’s shoulder, eying the Spearow carefully.   
“If you want the hat back, lets have a Pokemon battle?” Ken smirked,  
“A battle? But I don‘t have a Pokemon!” Azure replied,  
“I‘m guessing that shrimp on your shoulder is just a stuffed animal then?” Ken sneered,  
“Pichu is too little to fight!” Azure growled, “Just give me back my hat!”  
“Spearow! Peck attack, now!” Ken ordered, pointing at Azure.   
  
Azure gasped, his eyes widening as Spearow took to the air with a loud cry, its large wings beating fast through the air. It called out again and charged towards Azure. Azure gritted his teeth, and jumped out of the way, the Spearow’s sharp beak nearly striking his arm.  
  
“Hey!” Azure panted, climbing to his knees as he glared at Ken, “What are you doing?”  
“Come on baby, you gunna fight, or are we going to leave you for Rattata food?” Ken laughed, “Again! Spearow, peck!”  
  
Azure jumped to his feet and tried to dodge the Spearow, but this time, he was not fast enough, and he let out a cry as he felt its sharp beak tear through his sleeve.  
  
“Pichu!” Pichu gasped.  
  
Azure braced himself, digging his heels into the dirt as he spun around to face Ken and his Spearow. He could feel something warm on his arm, and looked down to see a small trickle of blood dripping down his arm from where the Spearow tore his sleeve.  
  
“This guy is serious…” Azure whispered,   
“Chu…” Pichu cried.   
“It‘ll be ok.” Azure promised, “Ken! Call off your Pokemon! This isn‘t funny!”  
“Then why are you the only one not laughing?” Ken smirked.  
  
Azure looked around, the ground that was surrounding him was laughing - apparently finding this entire situation hilarious. Azure could not think of a single funny thing about this…  
  
“Well guys, don‘t let me hold you up. Feel free to join in the fun!” Ken ordered.  
  
Azure tensed up as he saw three of them pull Pokeballs out, and summon their Pokemon - two more Spearow, and a Rattata…  
  
“Attack!” Ken ordered, pointing at Azure.  
“Pichu pi!” Pichu yelled, pouncing from Azure’s shoulder, and landing squarely on all fours in front of him.   
  
Ken blinked a few times, his finger lowering slightly, before he burst out laughing, “Awe! Does the lil‘ baby want to fight?” The others joined in, laughing as hard as they could at Pichu.   
“Pichu no!” Azure gasped.  
  
But Pichu was not listening, her eyes were glued on Ken, sparks flying up from her cheeks.  
  
Ken laughed harder, “Just, get this over with Spearow!”  
“Spear!” Spearow called, flying up into the air, and charging towards Pichu.  
  
The two other Spearow, and the Rattata followed by example, and charged at the little mouse.  
  
“Pichu!” Azure yelled, running towards her, but before he could reach her, her entire body lit up with electricity.  
  
“PICHU!” She yelled, electricity flying from her as she used her ‘Thundershock’ ability. Azure gasped and shielded his eyes as the electricity launched out, shocking the four Pokemon.   
  
Ken growled, “Spearow!” But his surprise was short lived, as the electricity died down. He blinked and laughed. Pichu was laying on the ground, panting, her cheeks sizzling slightly, and her fur frizzed, the tips singled.  
  
“What was that?” Ken laughed, His Spearow shaking off the attack, “Out of electricity already? And what? Did it just shock itself?”  
  
“Pichu!” Azure gasped, running forward and scooping up the little mouse. He glared at Ken, his eyes narrowing, but he knew there was nothing much he could do…  
  
The group around him were still laughing, and the sound was next to torture in his ears. He could feel the hairs on the back of his head prickle up, and could feel the tall grass sway in the wind around his knees. Every sense seemed hyper-aware.  
  
He knew this feeling quite well. It was something he had felt since he was a little kid, sneaking under the Nugget Bridge back in Cerulean City, to where he would escape in the afternoons to Routes 24 and 25. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins was all too familiar…  
  
He tightened his grip around Pichu, and gritted his teeth. What did these kids want with him?  
  
“Pi…cha…” Pichu whined.   
“Its ok, Pichu.” Azure whispered, placing the baby Pokemon back on the ground, straightening up,  
“Does the baby want more?” Ken sneered,  
“Give me back my hat!” Azure snapped.   
“Make me.” Ken laughed.   
  
Azure growled under his breath, his mind clouding over in rage. Without thinking, he stormed forward, fist raised in the air to strike Ken.  
  
“Rattata! Tackle attack!”   
  
Azure barely heard the words, before he felt something collide with his side, he gasped in pain as the attack sent him flying sideways and into the grass, flattening a small section under him. His eyes were wide, and he was gasping for air as he laid there, the attack knocking the wind out of him.  
  
“Pi!” Pichu cried, pulling herself up onto all fours,   
Azure coughed and followed suit, straightening up onto his hands and knees.   
  
Ken walked up to the flattened grass, and dropped Ms. Ketchum’s son’s hat into the dirt.  
  
“Stop!” Azure shouted.  
  
With a mocking sneer, Ken stomped down on the hat, grinding it into the dirt, “You see kid, there is just way too much competition this year, a kid who needs a Starter Pokemon from the Lab doesn‘t deserve to be a Trainer.”  
  
Azure leaned up, his eyes glued to the had, still crumbled under Ken’s foot, and his mouth hanging open. The Spearow called out as they flew around him, and the Rattata waited patiently for more orders.  
  
“Every year, there are more and more wannabe trainers appearing from the woodwork.” Ken spat, “And that is why we‘re here, to make sure losers like you don‘t further mess up the system.”  
“Who are you to say who can be a Trainer and who can‘t?” Azure shouted,   
“If you can‘t beat us - then your not worthy to train Pokemon.” Ken retorted, “I‘m bored. Let‘s finish this!”  
  
“Pichu!” Pichu shouted, jumping to her feet and running forward, towards Azure.  
“Finish em!” Ken gave the order.  
  
The world blurred around Azure, and he felt his brain click off. Everything seemed like it was moving in slow motion as he forced himself up to his feet, and ran forward, quickly scooping up Pichu and curling around her, tucking her safely underneath him, and away from the attacking Pokemon.   
  
“SPEAROW!” The birds called, and Azure screamed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: 
> 
> Looks like Azure and Pichu have gotten themself into a terrifying predicament... what will happen? Will Azure get away from these thugs, and make it back to Pallet Town before its too late?
> 
> ... ... ...
> 
> Rygel got lazy near the end of the chapter... if not lazy, then distracted, because he did not submit more then two pictures this time... we were hoping for a fight scene, so if he submits it late, I will add it later.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time:
> 
> Azure and Pichu have finally arrived in Pallet Town, and are only one day away, from starting their Pokemon Journey! What starter will Azure choose? 
> 
> But what's this? The competition does not seem to friendly. Can Azure deal with the other wannabe-trainers in time to get his starter pokemon? Or will Azure have to sit out on the most important year of his life?


End file.
